In packaged, roof top, and other heating ventilating and cooling (HVAC) systems supporting the structure is very important in the field and during transportation. Often a portion of the system is supported on planar member and a structure is assembled to go under one or more components that involves significant amounts of box steel and fasteners. Some of the components, like a compressor on certain units, weigh more than 120 pounds. The box steel arrangements to assist with support take considerable material and labor.